Heartbeat
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: What is it that truly determines the measure of a man's heart?


_Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick __**(Josephine Leslie)**__and 20__th__Century Fox.  
__**Also**__thanks to all GAMM writers, both from the series and fan-fiction authors for publishing such wonderful stories; there is no attempt on my part to imitate any of these published works._

**_Summary: What is it that truly determines the measure of a man's heart?_**

**Heartbeat**

The couple lie entwined together in bed, limbs carelessly wrapped around one another, the woman safely nestled within the strong arms of the man that held her close. She stirred against him, waking slightly, and took a moment to remind herself, to calm herself when she didn't hear the beating of his heart.

The men she had slept with before this moment were normal, normal in the sense that they were alive, that they were warm, that she could hear the beating of their heart as they lie together. But this man, this spirit that she had fallen so hopelessly in love with, he was different. Different because she knew that somehow his body was an illusion, a form that he had obviously perfected, but an illusion non-the-less.

Ear pressed against his chest, she couldn't help but listen. Though he seemed real in every way possible, he wasn't, the fact accentuated by the stillness in his chest, the lack of blood pumping through his veins, and the lack of a heartbeat.

A heartbeat.

Such a simple thing, one that most people took for granted every day of their lives. This particular muscle was so amazing; it beat over one hundred thousand times a day for any living person, pumped blood through a person's body and kept them alive. Truly, it was a miraculous organ.

He loved to hold the beautiful blonde woman in his arms, loved to feel her skin beneath his fingertips, loved to kiss her sweet lips, and loved to claim her as his own. And most of all he always looked forward to the time after, the time they lie together in bliss, possessively hanging one to one another while he rested and she slept.

The steady beat of her heart was such a sweet sound to him, the true sound of a living person. A sound that would never come from his chest again, for his time had passed and his heart stopped beating long ago. The fact that he was here at all was a miracle, the fact that he could love the woman in his arms was a blessing. Despite his fondest wish he could never be what he thought he truly wanted, what he thought she truly needed, and that was a man with a heartbeat.

Heartbeat.

How could he do the things he did without being truly alive?

Heartbeat.

How could she be so in love with a man that didn't have one?

Heartbeat.

How could he be so selfish to offer his love to her without one?

Carolyn loosened the hold his arms had on her and looked into face of her most beloved of spirits. "You have no heartbeat."

"You know that. I have not had one for a very long time." Not knowing what to say, he offered what he could. "I'm sorry."

"For what? For not having a heartbeat?"

"Yes, that," he tenderly ran his fingertips along her cheek and she leaned into his hand, enjoying the feel of his illusionary skin against hers.

"What makes you think you have no heart?" The depth of love in her green eyes was astounding, and all he could do was shake his head in helplessness.

"I'm a spirit, I have no heart, and I am not a real man."

"Is that all?" She gave him a soft smile. "That's a mere technicality. Daniel Gregg, you have more heart as a spirit than most living men with a healthy beating heart."

Her declaration touched him, warmed his soul, and gave him hope that somehow they could make this work. "You can stand to be with a man without a literal heart?" his blue eyes were filled with sadness for her that she would make such a choice.

"Stop that,"

"Stop what?" he was puzzled.

"Stop deciding what it is I should have in my life, what I deserve. I deserve you no matter what you may think. I know my mind and what I want, and I want you, you with your loving spiritual heart."

"You're sure?" His blue eyes searched hers, hopeful now instead of sad.

"You have a great heart, Daniel; you share it with us every day that you love us."

"That love is unending."

"Than who needs a literal heart?" Her face dimpled with her happy smile.

They shared a long tender kiss and she settled back against his chest.

"It's quieter this way anyway," she murmured, sleep weighing heavy on her eyelids until they closed.

"Goodnight, my love." He placed a gentle kiss on her brow and watched as sleep claimed her and he listened to the sound of her strong, steady heartbeat, wishing he could match it. But perhaps a physical heart was not needed, as his ghostly heart was strong and true and filled with love for the family that was now his own.

Heartbeat.

One did not exist for the spirit that was so in love with the woman in his arms.

But heart? There was no question that the extraordinary spirit had a great heart for those within his charge, those he loved. So he settled in to rest until his true love had finished her sleep, knowing now that it was not a heartbeat that made the man, but rather the true nature of his heart.

Heartbeat.

He now realized he could exist without it.


End file.
